Many golf balls are commercially selling, but they are typically classified into solid golf balls such as two-piece golf balls, three-piece golf balls and the like, and also thread wound golf balls. The solid golf balls consists of a solid core of molded rubber material and a cover of a thermoplastic resin (e.g. ionomer resin) covering on the solid core. The thread wound golf ball consists of a solid or liquid center, a thread wound layer formed on the center and a cover make of an ionomer resin or balata etc. having a thickness of 1 to 2 mm covering the thread wound layer. The solid golf balls which are selling commercially are mainly two-piece golf balls because they are easy to produce. The two-piece solid golf ball, when compared with the thread wound golf ball, has better durability and better flight performance because of a larger initial velocity when hitting and longer flight distance. The two-piece solid golf ball is generally approved or employed by many golfers, especially amateur golfers. On the other hand, the two-piece solid golf ball has a poor shot feel at the time of hitting and poor controllability on approach shots because of less spin.
Recently, in order to provide a golf ball having good shot feel in addition to excellent flight distance, a golf ball having a multi-layer structure has been proposed. However, the flight distance was degraded in the excessive pursuit of a good shot feel.